


A Silver Handgun

by Imaconfusedidiot



Category: A Silver Handgun
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Soulmates, theft!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaconfusedidiot/pseuds/Imaconfusedidiot
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate. Some even have two, a best friend soulmate and a romantic soulmate. Soulmates are able to read each others minds.Aaron Wright thinks he doesn't have a soulmate. He never felt his soulmates presence in his brain and now he never does. Then he slowly starts to get their memories... it scares him. They're obvouisly a criminal and he doesn't want anything to do with them. But their memories slowly start to put his life into chaos.





	1. Chapter 1

_A silver handgun._

_It glinted in the sunlight as pale hands grasped the handle, taking aim at a manakin in the distance. A grin spread across their face as a bullet ripped through the dummy’s forehead. “_

_Great job. Do you think you could do that with a real person and in front of a crowd?” A voice echoed across the empty field_.

My blood was boiling in my veins as my vision came back into focus. I looked up half expecting to be standing in the empty field with the gun in my hand, but I looked up to find my own green and amber eyes. The mirror I stared into was smudged to the point of no going back. My hands gripped the sink until my tan knuckles turned white.

“What is happening to me?” I muttered into the small bathroom.

For a normal person this might be normal; well except the part with the gun. For everyone else this was part of their lives since the day they turned sixteen, well unless you have a best friend soulmate; they break into your mind around the age of five. But getting their memories was the norm. Yet here I was basically a grown man getting flashes of a life that isn’t mine for the first time since, well… ever.

But I can’t help thinking… is this really my soulmates life? Is this even my soulmate? Is it selfish to say if this their life I don’t want to be a part of it? I’ve seen enough to know they’re a criminal, maybe even a murderer. I don’t want to spend my life running from the police. I’ve already spent most of my life thinking I don’t have a soulmate so why would I need one now, just when I come to terms with the fact, I lack a destined lover, is when these memories of violence, fear, and running away plague my mind. Fate is cruel, destiny is a liar, and soulmates are bull.

Why do we have soulmates anyway? We should be with whoever makes us happy! I get that soulmates are about finding who your most compatible with and will probably end up falling in love with, but I want the freedom to choose who I’m going to love for the rest of my life without feeling obligated to be with them because our minds just happen to be connected. I don’t know who’s in my head, but I want them to go back to where ever they’ve been for the past five years of my life. I want them to leave me and my head alone.

I pushed off the sink and stormed out of the bathroom. My apartment was small but functional. I didn’t have to worry about noisy neighbors thanks to the thick walls and they didn’t have to deal with my late nights on my computer and loudish music. I had a great job working main computer techie for FallOut corp. and never had to worry if I had enough money for food. But recently these memory flashes have been throwing me off my game. Making me more prone to forgetfulness. Yesterday I almost forgot to run the security sweep make sure none of the firewalls I set up got torn down by another hacker and what not. That could’ve gotten me fired. My soulmate’s memories are ruining my life but, as much as I hate it, I’m worried. My soulmate could get caught at any time doing whatever crime they do. But they should get caught! Just because they happen to be my soulmate doesn’t mean they shouldn’t get what they deserve. I’m losing my sense of justice and it’s ticking me off.

I grabbed my work shirt from the top of my dirty laundry pile sliding it over my head as I scanned the room for a pair of khakis. I had to get to work in thirty minutes or I was going to be late… again. Sure, my boss loved me but if I was late one more time, she swore on her life she would grab me by the feet and hang me from her window, and she’s not one to make empty threats. So, what if I was a little scared of her, I mean wouldn’t you be? One second, Natalie’s the nicest person you’ve met and the next she’s skinning you alive while cackling like a witch.

Now fully dressed I grabbed my laptop and keys and flew out the door. There was no way I was going to be late today.

***Jade Thorn***

Soulmates; they’re a weird concept. One person in the entire world who you’re connected too, whether it’s platonic or not. One soulmate is too much for some people. They adore their privacy so much that they can’t stand having the person they’ll learn to love swimming through their thoughts. If they can’t handle having one soulmate, they certainly couldn’t even comprehend having two.

Having two soulmates is rarity. One soulmate is destined to be your best friend while the other is the one, you’ll love more than anything. As you touch the hands with your destined best friend it feels as if the whole world is brighter and more beautiful, as for the destined lover part I have no idea what I’m supposed to feel.

I am one of the rare people in the world with two soulmates, my best friend is too. I met her years ago and we’ve stuck together ever since. Amber keeps me grounded whether it’s during a police chase or when we’re alone in a hotel trying to stay under the radar. She knows me more than anyone else so why do I need a destined lover. I have never even felt my “true love’s” presence in my head nor do I want to. I have my best friend and that’s all that I need. Who cares if the universe happened to connect my brain with my perfect match? Falling in love would just get in my way of everything I’ve built for myself not to mention I wouldn’t want to drag my soulmate into my less… conventional life.

Amber just _gets_ me. We knew that we should worry about ourselves and our friendship for the time being having met in middle school when your lives seemed to fall apart. So, we agreed to take away our ability to read our future love’s minds. There’s a chip that you can have implanted in the back of your head that protects your mind from unfamiliar signals and it keeps your own head from projecting your own signals to an unknown soulmate. If they already know you, the chip won’t work cause your brain has grown well acquainted with that brain and its brain waves. So, while Amber and I could still talk telepathically, our soulmates can neither transmit their own thoughts to us and they won’t be able to read our thoughts, let alone feel our emotions.

I don’t want whoever my soulmate is to be dragged into my mess of a life. Whoever they are I’m pretty sure they don’t deserve to constantly be on the run. They deserve someone that can give them all their love without having to constantly look over their shoulder. Not to mention, I don’t want to change. I pray the best for whoever I’m destined to love.


	2. Chapter 2

***Aaron Wright***

 

“Where have you been?” One of my co-workers asked as I threw my coat and laptop on my desk. “You were almost late…  _ again _ .” 

“Thanks Knox I  _ totally  _ needed to be reminded of that.” 

As annoying as co-workers go; Knox was pretty high on the list. He had this cocky persona that made me want to run my head through a wall. It was obvious that he  _ wanted  _ me to get fired. Apparently thought it would get him a promotion and well… he wasn’t wrong. While yes, he is probably one of the most annoying people I have ever met he is great computer tech. I could fire him if I wanted… but he’s way too smart to fire. Yeah, I guess you could say I have a dilemma. 

I plopped down in my seat taking a deep breath. My eyes stayed focused on the tiles of the ceiling, the sound of typing on a keyboard echoing in my ears.

_ Gunshots. _

_ She wore a form fitting leather jacket and black pants. She skidded around the corner into an alley for cover from the bullets whizzing past her head. She slammed her back against the cold brick wall, the back of her head hitting it with a smack. Pain vibrated through her skull, her vision blurring with tears.  _

Come on you don’t have time to worry about a stupid thing like a concussion,  _ she thought to herself. The cold metal of her gun sending goosebumps up her spine, as she took a slow breath out. Cocking her gun, she swung herself out of the alley but while still seeing double, she shot. Her shots ringing out as they each found their mark. A bullet in the arm and in the leg of each officer following her, making a point not to kill them point blank. _

Well that’s a miracle. I’m a better shot than I thought.  _ With the officers immobilized and unable to shoot, she made her get away, a black duffle bag bouncing against her hips as she ran. Her mind becoming more and more muddled with pain and confusion.  _

My heart was beating so loud a swore Knox was able to hear from his desk. My hands shook as if they should be holding the cool metal of her silver handgun. I let out a shaky breath as I moved my gaze from the ceiling to my desk.  _ Work; you’re at work. Not being shot at on the street.  _ I repeated in my head over and over trying to calm my racing heart. 

“Dude, you okay?” a voice said. I jumped forward in my seat looking towards the other desk. I was confronted with a concerned looking Knox.  _ Knox is here too. You’re at work, not being shot at.  _ “You alright man? Did I scare you or something?” 

“I- Yeah I’m fine. I’m fine. I’m good. I’m-I’m fine.” I said more to myself than to him.

“Uh, not to be rude or anything; but you don’t look like your fine.”

“I-I just… I don’t know” I grumbled into the room. 

“Listen boss,” heh, he just called me boss, “I can do all the stuff you needed to do today. You look like you’re either sick or you  _ really  _ need a day to yourself… you can go home. I can do the security check and all.” Okay so maybe Knox isn’t  _ that  _ annoying when he decides to get past his annoying arrogance. “Then maybe I could get the recognition I deserve and then get promoted  _ and  _ a raise.” Never mind, he’s still an imbecile. 

“As much as I appreciate the offer, I’m fine. I’m just dealing with some… uh,  _ stuff. _ ” I hesitated motioning towards my head. 

“Oh, I totally understand before I meet my soulmate, I had some serious memories I was begging to talk over with him but he insisted on talk in person. Gosh he’s such a romantic… wait! I thought you said you don’t have a soulmate? You  _ are _ getting their memories, right?” Knox puzzled. 

“I don’t  _ have _ a “soulmate”, wait yes I do. Man, can you just not right now? I can’t think straight as it is.” I burst twirling my chair to face my desk. 

“Well  _ sorry  _ to  _ bust  _ your  _ bubble. _ ” Knox drawled while rolling his eyes dramatically.

“Not in the mood Knox.” I growled towards the other man.

“ _ Not in the mood Knox. _ ” He mimicked in a high pitch voice. 

“I  _ can  _ fire you ya-know.” I clipped.

“Oh, I know. I’ve known since the past five times you threatened me of the same thing.” I wanted to slap the smug smile right of his stupid face. “But you never do! Once again I’m too smart to fire and you know it.” 

I grumbled my annoyance causing Knox to break into a triumphant grin. I grabbed my laptop out of its bag hooking it up to the building’s mainframe.  _ Focus, Aaron. Pay attention.  _ As much as I wanted to think about what happened in the last memory. _ My soulmate was running from the police _ . My soulmate  _ was  _ in fact a  _ she.  _ And she was in pain... _ NO! Pay attention; you have a job to do. _

***

Work went by in a flash. I gathered my stuff from my desk shoving my laptop into its bag.  _ Get home then you can think about the memory. _ I’m so tired of getting distracted by her stupid memories. But they weren’t stupid, they were dangerous. 

“Wright.” Natalie Wolf. My dreaded boss.

“Yes Ms. Wolf?” I say grabbing my coat and turning to face her. 

“My office. Now.” The urgency in her voice caused shivers to creep down my spine. A deep sense of foreboding made its home in my stomach. I sauntered after her; my anxiety building with each step I took. The hallway seemed to elongate to a mile as we made our way to her office. My hands became slick with sweat, as I resisted the urge to wipe my sweaty palms on my pants. As her right hand turned the door knob to her office my heart rate began to pick up. She swung the door open, holding it open for me. “Have a seat.” Her smile caused my gut twist apprehensively. 

“So… how have you been recently Mr. Wright?” She said sweetly, sliding into her leather chair. I tried to swallow around the giant ball of nerves in my throat. 

“I’ve been alright, you?” I replied slowly.

“I’ve been fine. So, Aaron. I was looking at your agenda for today and I happened to see that you were three minutes from coming in late  _ and  _ you barely got half the work you were supposed to do today done.” She commented, her smile faltering. “What’s going on?” She asked leaning forward resting her elbows on her desk. 

“I-I’m just been dealing with some stuff right now.” I muttered.

“Care to elaborate?”

“Not really.”

“Aaron I think you know what I’m going to say next.” Her voice became firm with finality. I nodded slowly.  _ I’m so fired.  _

“Wright, you’re the best tech manager we’ve had in a while. But recently you’ve been getting way to distracted. When you first got this job, I told you that there were only three strikes for each worker, I’m sorry but today was your strike three… you’re fired.” She sighed. 

I took a slow breath out trying to calm my racing heart. “M-kay. I’ll have all of my stuff out by tonight.” 

“Is there anybody you would like to take your job?” She asked as we stood up in unison.

“Um- uh… Knox Jones. And don’t tell him I said that. His ego is already overbearing. He’s a good kid.” I said pursing my lips. “And don’t let him get too cocky.”

“I’m sorry Aaron. I wish I didn’t have to do this, but it came with the job. You’re a great worker. You’ll find a new job in no time.” She smiled at him. Shock still coiled through my veins. I’m  _ actually  _ fired. Say goodbye to somewhat nice apartment and hello to my mother’s basement. Typical millennial. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

***Amber Phoenix***

 

She has a  _ freaking _ concussion. A broken leg? Fine. I’ll just fill in for Jade for a while and she’ll run the show from the background. A sprained wrist? Sure! She just won’t be able to use her other hand to make sure her aim’s on point. A concussion? No!  _ Please _ no!  Is the world  _ trying  _ to ruin everything for us? Special care, extra rest, no extensive activity,  _ and  _ her mind gonna be all jumbled. Her confusion is causing me to become confused too! Stupid soulmate bond. She should be thankful I was a doctor before this and knew how to take care of her. Now I love my best friend, I really do, but ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU WERE GETTING SHOT AT AND THE ONE INJURY YOU GET IS A CONCUSSION BY HITTING YOUR HEAD ON A WALL?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

The second she stepped out of the alley and shot I knew something was wrong. I thought the annoyance she was feeling was only because she was almost caught but no. She stumbled down the street toward our car rubbing the back of her head with one hand and the other clutching the black duffle bag and her gun. She threw our winnings in the backseat and plopped in the passenger seat. 

“Jade! What happened are you alright?” 

“Ican’trememberwhathappened.” She slurred. My doctor instincts kicked in the matter of seconds. I grabbed a flashlight from the center console and shined it right in her face.

“Jade, I need you to open your eyes.” Her icy blue eyes slid open. “Your pupils are dilating.” I uttered to myself. 

“Whuuut?” She moaned. 

“You have a concussion Jade.” I explained.

“Ugggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh.” She groaned. She’s so over dramatic. You should’ve seen her when she got  _ shot.  _ Now  _ that  _ was a nightmare. It’s been over week since she has gotten her concussion and she still will get random spikes of severe pain through her skull and she still has her never ending headache. We need to move to a different hotel before the hotel gets suspicious, but we can’t do anything until Jade starts to be able to function better. 

“Amber.” I jumped almost falling to the floor as I shrieked. Jade cringed at my noise making.

“What?!” I snapped.

“I gotta get back out there. Let’s get back to work.” She said seriously. A grin spread across my face as I felt her determination swim through my head.

 

***Aaron Wright***

 

“Hey mom.” I grimaced through the phone.

“Aaron! How are you darling?” My mother’s voice echoed around my apartment. How am I supposed to tell her this? Hey mom! So, uh I lost my job, can I move into your basement?  _ That  _ would not go down well. 

“I was wondering if we could have lunch tomorrow? I-I need to talk to you.” I sighed.

“Sure dear! Is everything alright? You sound sad.” Her voice softened as she questioned me. I took a deep breath trying to calm the deep unease that has been running through my veins ever since Natalie called me to her office. 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow mom. I have to go. Are you free at twelve o’clock?”

“Yes, do you want to go to River Run Diner? I hear it’s delicious.” I could almost hear her smile.

“Yeah that will work. See you tomorrow, mom.” I hang up, dropping my phone on the couch with a soft plop. Finding a new job is going to suck. I’m terrible at social skills, I can be a little rude sometimes when I’m trying to joke, and while yes, I’m pretty smart, tech jobs don’t come by that often because the new generation are tech wizzes. I  _ can  _ do other stuff, but do I want to?  _ Not really! _

To think I only lost my job because I got distracted by my soulmate’s memories. She’s  _ ruining  _ my life! I had a good job, a good apartment, enough money to live off of, and now I have none of that. Yeah, I can pay rent for the apartment with the money I saved up but that doesn’t count everything else. I may be overreacting, I might be blaming my soulmate for everything that is happening but she’s what started this. She’s what’s ruining me. 

_ Blood.  _

_ This time she seemed younger, less experienced. Her hands shook against her leg as she pressed against the wound.  _ Stop bleeding, stop bleeding.  _ Please. She thought over and over. She could feel the bullet inside her calf after it tore through her flesh.  _

Amber! Where are you?  _ She screamed through her mind.  _

I’m on my way. Calm do-

I can’t calm down when I’m gushing blood Amber.  _ She scowled at Amber through her mind. Cold agonizing fear ran through her body as she looked down at her leg again. Bile started to rise in her throat.  _

You need to  _ breath  _ Jade. In… out. Alright? I’m almost there.  _ Amber’s calm voice echoed through her head, soft yet so very loud. Tears ran down her face as she let out a sob of pain. Black spots began to float through her vision. Her eyelids had become heavy. She vaguely felt someone grab her hand as she slipped into unconsciousness.  _

I gasped for air as I opened my eyes. Is she alright? Is she safe? Is she… dead? Maybe that’s why her memories are finally coming to me. Is that even possible? Why am I so worried about this? I was just talking about how I didn’t want her apart my life now I might never have to worry about that. Wait. But who was the other person in her mind? Did she have two soulmates?  _ Jade. _ My soulmate’s name was Jade. Pretty name. But was she safe?


	4. Chapter 4

***Aaron Wright***

 

My mother’s house looked like it always did. Red brick, white door, and wide windows. Three floors, expensive furniture, and soft music playing in the kitchen. I hated it. The house oozes an aura of loneliness. Others couldn’t feel it. They didn’t fully understand why I was so eager to leave my childhood home. 

My parents had been so in love before the incident. They always had a conversation going that I couldn’t hear. It was hard to be in a home where all your parents seemed to talk about was soulmates when you didn’t have one. I loved my parents don’t get me wrong. It was just hard. It was even harder to stay there after what happened. 

I watched as my mother walked down the stairs of the house to my car. The smile she had painted on her face was blinding. 

“I need to go to the bank before we eat so I hope you’re not too hungry.” I smiled as she hopped into the car. 

“Of course not dear.” I pulled out of the driveway onto the road. She seemed to glow today. We drove in a comfortable silence across the town as the bank slid into view.

Unease started to grip my heart as we got closer. What is going on with me recently? My throat felt like it was being crushed with an invisible hand as we pulled into the parking lot. 

“Let's go inside, I never liked those ATM things.” My mom stressed as we drove toward the ATM. 

“Oh okay.” I parked the car grabbing my wallet. My legs started to shake as I took a step. “Hey mom you can stay in the car. I’ll be out soon.” I gulped as she slammed the car door shut. 

“Nonsense. I’m already out of the car and you know I don’t like to sit in a hot car all alone.” She scolded.  _ Just stay in the damn car mom. Please.  _ I wanted to yell but knowing it would just get me a lecture I kept my mouth shut. My blood started boiling as it flooded through my body. I held open the door for my mother letting the air conditioning leak into the hot summer air. There was an abnormal amount of people in the bank today. My nerves escalated with the body heat of the many people. 

“Honey, are you alright? You look pale.” My mother asked, wrapping her hand around my bicep to hold me steady as we got in line to get to the front desk. Concern running deep through her bright green eyes. 

“N-no. Something’s wrong.” I muttered when suddenly-

Gunshots rang the air with a booming voice that was loud but still sounded bored. “Everyone on the ground. Consider this a robbery.” Screams sounded as people fell to the ground, but my feet refused to move. A shiver ran through my spine as I turned to see a woman in black. Form fitting leather jacket, and black jeans. 

A silver handgun.

Familiarity flooded my being joining the unease. A shiver ran across my body as I stared at her, icy blue eyes meeting mine. 

“Are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna get on the ground.” She said raising an eyebrow along with the handgun.  _ Could this be her?  _

“Aaron come on get on the ground.” My mother tugged on my arm trying to pull me down with her, but I was paralyzed. I couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. 

“Okay then.” She muttered, looking at my mother. “Get up.” 

“Me?” My mom pointed at herself.

“Yes, you.” The woman walked forward and yanked my mother against her body placing her gun against my mother’s temple. My body seemed to jerk forward as I came back to reality. “Now I said get on the ground.” She sneered.

“Listen if you’re going to shoot anybody shoot me. I’m having a midlife crisis and would love to get out of that.”

“Okay do you really want someone to die?” She said getting visibly annoyed the gun pressing against my mother’s head shook. 

“Let her go please.” I said reaching toward the girl. Her gaze hardened. She cocked the gun. “NO Please don’t shoot her. Please.” My hand brushed the hand with the gun. 

 

***Jade Thorn***

 

My world blew up. The world seemed to yank me onto the ground, gravity finally taking effect. It felt like I could breathe after years of being underwater. My mind was awake, and my heart finally beat strong. I stumbled backward away from the women whose life I was threatening. 

_ Jade what’s happening in there you need to get out and soon or your going to get caught. Do you have the money?  _ Amber’s voice echoed through my brain

_ No. I’ve run into an unexpected… situation.  _ I answered back. 

The man across from me took a deep breath his strange eyes widening. He looked like a normal lower twenties man. Brown hair, tan skin, white shirt under a jean jacket, and black pants. Any normal guy. But he was my soulmate. The one whose existence I’ve ignored for the past ten years of my life.

“What the hell did you just do to me?” His deep voice filled with annoyance. 

“Are you kidding me?! I have to meet my soulmate now!?” I clipped as I brushed past him toward the main desk. “Money. Now unless you want a bullet in your skull.” A man behind the desk moved quick grabbing money from the back room I placed the duffle bag on the counter as the man filled it, hands shaking with fear. 

“So, you’re person who’s ruining my life?” The man; Aaron? said bitterly. 

“Sorry don’t know what you’re talking about so I would appreciate if you shut your mouth and let me get back to my job.” I smiled sweetly at him as I let a glare slip to my eyes. I looked at the duffle bag and seeing as it was mostly full, I grabbed it off of the counter placing a white origami owl in its place. “Listen as much as I would love to stay and chat, I have to run.”

“Where the hell are you going?! Do you have any idea how much  _ shit  _ you’ve put me through recently?! First, I get fired because of  _ your  _ stupid memories. Then I think your dead! And now your threatening to kill my mother!” 

“Okay time for you to shut up.” I said running towards the door, checking to make sure no police. 

“NO! You are going to listen to me!” He took a step-in front of me. I looked at my gun then to him. “What are you going to do? Shoot me?” His gaze looked fit for a murderer.

“Nope!” I swung the butt of my gun against his head. He collapsed to the ground in front of me. 

“Please don’t hurt him. Don’t take him. Please don’t hurt my son.” The boy’s mother was crouched on the ground, tears falling from her eyes.

“I’m sorry ma’am. But your son and I have a few things we need to sort out. I won’t hurt him, I promise. He’ll be back to you in no time.” I said leaning down towards his limp body. I swung the duffle bag on my shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist and legs, picking him up princess style. He wasn’t that heavy thanks to his lanky body, but he still was a six-foot grown man and I could feel the corded muscle through his tee shirt.

_ Jade... who is the man your carrying out of the bank?  _ Amber sounded oddly smug. 

_ You can literally read my thoughts do you really need me to answer that? _

_ No, no I don’t but still.  _

_ Can you just pull up the car already?! He’s a little bit heavier than he looks.  _ A gray convertible pulled out from an ally across the street. A woman with brown hair and blonde highlights leaned across the center council and opened the door for me. 

“Hey there, you look like you could use a hand.”

“Shut up and drive Amber.” I chuckle slipping Aaron into the back seat and buckling his seat belt. 

“The police are off their game today. They’re usually here by now.” Amber says revving the engine. I hop into the passenger's seat, reveling in the feeling of glory and success coursing through my brain. 

 

***Aaron Wright***

 

Goosebumps were raised on my arms through my jean jacket as whispers reached my ears. The quiet voices that spoke somewhere in the distance were rapidly closing in. Two girls. One was upset and the other sounding like she’s reasoning with the other.

“Why did you make him a smoothie?!” The first girl exclaimed. A smoothie sounds good right about now. “He’s basically our hostage!”

“Then shouldn’t we take care of him? Make sure he doesn’t you know, die.” Whose dying? 

“But he’s my soulmate!” Oh, right.  _ Jade. _

“Even more reason to take care of him.” Who is the other girl? Jade was obviously the angry one. 

“What? You want to go to the bathroom with him too?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, but I don’t really want to either.” I croaked. Both girls jumped and looked at me. One was tan with long wavy brown hair with bleached ends. She smiled brightly at me, looking like a model in slightly ripped skinny jeans and a tight and lacy navy-blue shirt. She had kind, brown eyes that made me smile back at her. Jade however, was still clad in black. The only bit of color she sported was the bright blue highlights woven into her hair and her bright blue eyes, glaring at me with the intensity of a billion stars. A shiver ran over my skin as my eyes met hers, my smile falling.  _ That  _ woman is my soulmate? I looked around and noticed it was a very very nice. Obviously expensive. There was two three rooms down a hallway to the right of the living room I sat in and too my left was a dining room and a large kitchen.

“Hi there! I’m Amber. I’m Jade’s best friend.” She chirped while holding her hand out for me to shake. Her smile was so bright and happy it kind of surprised me that  _ she  _ was Jade’s other soulmate considering Jade was such a jerk.

“Oh! You’re Jade’s other soulmate, right? I remember hearing you in one of her memories.” I smiled back grabbing onto her hand and shaking it.

“Yip! Wait… did you say you’ve seen her memories?” Amber looked worriedly at me then Jade. Jade pushed off the wall she was brooding by and walked swiftly over to me, concern taking over her gaze.

“Uh… yeaaaah? That’s what soulmates are supposed to do right?  _ That’s how you ruined my life. _ ” I clipped at her. 

“Um excuse me?! I ruined  _ your  _ life? You almost got me caught by the police back there!” Jade seethed back.

“Good, criminals deserve prison.” I jabbed, waiting to see her reaction. Her face flushed red with anger, fists clenched and jaw was set.

“You shut your mouth you have no idea what I’ve been through.” She wagged a finger in my face. 

“I would if you hadn’t shut me out for all my life. You’ve put me through more than you know. First going through majority of my life up until recently thinking that I’m destined to live my life alone. And then your memories start bombarding my brain and constantly distracting me and because of that I lose my job! Then I see this memory of you getting shot and even though you looked younger in that one I thought you died! And then I go to the bank and you storm in threatening to kill my mother and knock me out!” I rant. 

“I ignored you to keep you,  _ safe  _ you idiot! My memories shouldn’t have been coming to recently and I don’t know why they are, but I thought you didn’t deserve a life on the run, so I got a chip to block you out. I didn’t want you in this mess, but you just  _ had  _ to screw up that too!”

“HEY! Both of you just sit down and shut up! We’re all in this mess now and there’s no getting out of it so shut up and get along. Gosh, I can’t believe within three minutes of meeting each other you’re already ripping each other apart. Aren’t you supposed to, I don’t know,  _ kiss  _ or something? You guys  _ are  _ soulmates.” She chided us in what could only be described as… the mom voice. What happened to the nice girl I was talking to only moments before? Jade rolled her eyes and slumped in to the couch.

“Yes  _ mom. _ ” Jade mumbles.

“Ha ha very funny.” Amber deadpans. “But seriously. Are you kidding me?”

“Uhhhh. No?” I puzzle. Okay she officially confuses me. “Okay can someone please explain to me why I shouldn’t be getting Jade’s memories!”

“Long story short, a chip we got implanted in our heads can block out soulmates.” Amber summarized.

“Then how am I getting her memories?” I ask leaning forward resting my elbows on my knees.

“Guessing it must have something to do with my concussion?” Jade inquired, looking at Amber.

“Maybe. It might have broken when your head collided with the wall.” Amber shot a glare at Jade. “Wait, that would explain why I haven’t been feeling the full brunt of your emotions!”

“Still have no idea what you’re talking about but when can I go home. My mom is probably worried sick.” I say standing up towering over Amber. Got to love being a whole head taller than almost everyone. Amber’s eyes grew sour full. “W-what is it?”

“I’m sorry but you can’t go home.” She closed her hands nervously.

“What do you mean I can’t go home?”

“Yeah, what do you mean he can’t go home? I promised his mom he would be safe and would be home soon.” Jade stood beside me even shorter than Amber. Wait… is she  _ agreeing  _ with me?!

“You have seen what both of us look like and how do we know you’re not going to immediately run to the police after we let you go.” Amber reasoned. “Just earlier you told us that we deserve to go to jail. So how can we trust you?”

“Y-y-you can’t. I understand. Um uh where will I be sleeping?” I said feeling like there was a bullet in my chest and I was slowly bleeding out. I looked up and for once saw something other than hatred in my soulmate’s eyes. Apology and sadness. She just wanted me safe apparently. It was never her intention to hurt me.

 

***Jade Thorn***

 

He’s nothing like I imagined. He was headstrong, blunt, rude,  _ infuriating _ . He was tall and lanky, dark tan skin covering his body. Short light brown hair that's shaved on the sides but, long and fluffy on the top. But the one of the most intriguing things about him was his eyes. Bright green eyes with amber sprinkled in that always reflected what he felt. I would be lying if I said he wasn’t gorgeous. His love for his family intrigues me. He would’ve died for his mother back at the bank and it obvious that learning that he can’t go back anytime soon was crushing him.

I kind of hate him but at the same time I can’t just ignore his existence. Which is why every thirty minutes I wake up to see if he’s still asleep in the hotel’s couch. I crept out of my room and peeked into the living room fully expecting him to be fast asleep. Except when I rounded the corner, I saw him sitting on the couch elbows on his knees and head in one of his hands while the other tugs a necklace around his neck. His heavy breaths wracked his body. My body moved on its own accord making its way towards him. Did he have a nightmare?

“Aaron?” His head jerked up and when he saw me, he stood up slowly letting go of the wire hung loosely around his neck. “Are you alright?” He looked me right in the eyes and I saw fear. Cold, raw, fear. He shook his head and slowly stumbled away from me. Once again, my hands shot towards him before my mind could advise against it. My hand wrapped around his wrist pulling him back towards me. “What’s wrong?” I demand. He stared at my hand around his wrist and he jerked it away. His eyes hardening.

“You killed him.” His voice was low, goosebumps rising on my arms. What was he talking about? “He tried to stop you and you shot him… point blank, right in the forehead.”  _ My first kill.  _ I took a step back remembering the man’s eyes vacant of life. “You didn’t even think about the fact he could have a family waiting for him, depending on him. You just shot him, grabbed your bag and ran… like a coward.” His eyes no longer held fear, they held my own with resentment darkening his gorgeous eyes. I took a step away from him.

“I was young and stupid. I didn’t know what else I could’ve done at the time. That was my first and hopefully last kill. I never want to be in that situation again, but I will if I have too. This is my life and there’s no changing it now. I’ve been doing this so long I don’t know how to do anything else. So back off. Judge me if you want, but this is what I do so get over it. And don’t hate me till you at least try it.” I sneered looking up at him anger clouding my judgement. I took a step forward, challenging him.

“You know it doesn’t really bother me anymore with the fact you steal things. I mean it’s a way to get money, but it still belongs to someone else. Someone out there probably needs the money that your stealing to keep their family alive and you’re just taking the money they earned. That’s my problem here. If you took money from the people who don’t need it fine but because you’re taking money from banks that means that you’re taking away somebody's life line. And don’t you even dare say that the banks have insurance that can get the money you took replaced because that means that some small paid security guard is getting fired and has to go home and tell his wife and kids that they’re going to be broke in a matter of days. So, he has to leave and find another job and do you have any idea how  _ hard  _ that is. Especially if you have a family to support?” His hand wrapped back around the necklace as he spoke with passion and heart, which made me think.

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.”

“My father lost his job when I was fifteen and we got robbed shortly after… he got shot in the head while he was caught calling the police and loading his shotgun in the middle of the robbery. They took almost everything worth anything.” Bitterness flooded his voice as he continued. “So, I got a job to support my grieving mother, but it took forever for someone to actually consider me but when someone finally did it paid good money, so we were fine. So, if you’re going to steal stuff don’t steal everything, don’t steal from the ones who need the money, don’t steal for local banks, and never…  _ ever  _ kill a man for doing his job.” He turned away from me and laid on the couch to sleep again not bothering to check if I was leaving or not. I knew there was something different about him.

“I’m sorry about your dad.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s in the past.” His voice held no emotion. “Oh yeah, and when your guy’s next heist?” He looked over to me question in his eyes and maybe even some determination.

“Don’t know. Why?” I questioned placing my hands on my hips, hope surging through my veins.

“Well I’m stuck here for now might as well be useful.” He sat up once again staring at me. Be useful huh?

“What could you even help us with? Why would you do a thing like that?” I let my eyes narrow and arms fold in front of my chest.

“Well I’m already soulmates with a criminal might as learn her trade, and make sure you don’t get yourself killed something.” I raise an eyebrow at him. “Plus, I’m great with computers. Hacking is like my forte. Could easily roll in extra cash for us when we’re waiting for a good move, and that way it’s easy to steal from the ones that don’t need the money. And I can gather information on where we’re striking next and cut out the cameras stuff like that or I could be backup just in case things get messy.” He smiled at me for the first time. Dear Lord, please just shoot me now. He looks so adorable! Gosh I can’t do this. I’ve only known him for one day and I’m already crushing on him.

_ Well he  _ is  _ your soulmate soooooo, _ Amber intruded.

__ _ Shut up Amber. And get out of my head. Let me think in peace. _

__ _ Never! _

__ _ Whatever.  _ Back to the matter at hand. “You really want too? Could get you in jail? And you’ll have to talk it over with Amber.”

_ I approve. _

“Amber! Get out of my head!” I yell at her. Aaron and I stare at each other with exasperated expressions as we hear Amber cackle from her room. “Anyway goodnight, sleep well Aaron.” I smile at him backing up towards my room.

“Right… goodnight Jade.” He looked down to his hands rubbing his thumb against his knuckles.

  
  


***Aaron Wright***

 

I’ve been awake for the last hour numb to my surroundings, to busy screaming at myself. What am I thinking?! I just offered to become a criminal! I’m such an  _ idiot.  _ What did I just do? Is it too late to take it back? Just one day ago I said it doesn’t matter that I don’t want to be with my soulmates life if she was a criminal. One day. One  _ freaking  _ day of knowing this girl and I’m ready to steal some shit. I don’t want this, so why did I say I do. My mother is probably worried sick even though Jade told her they wouldn’t hurt me. I hope she’s alright.  Know what? Forget it. I’m going home, no matter what anyone says.

 


	5. Chapter 5

***Amber Phoenix***

 

The door barely made a noise as he slid out of the hotel room. I knew he was going to do something stupid but I’m just glad it wasn’t anything too jurassic. He didn’t even check both sides of the hallway before making a mad dash towards the elevator. Stairs would’ve been smarter, you don’t have to wait for the elevator to come to your floor. I don’t understand how he didn’t see me head out the door. I literally walked right past him to the kitchen grabbed a bottle of water and walked out the door. I made it very obvious he better not try to leave because I’ll be waiting but he didn’t even  _ see  _ me. But aye, at least I get some exercise chasing him down.

_ Hey Jade! Come wrangle your boyfriend with me. _

_ What?! I’ll be right down… and he’s not my boyfriend.  _ I could feel her annoyance swirl through my body; I just smiled. As soon as the elevator closes, I shoot toward the stairs, hoping to intercept him on the ground floor. The elevator takes ten seconds to get past each floor so if I skip some stairs and jump some stairwells, we’ll be good. I just pray I don’t fall. As I hit first floor the elevator landed at its destination. I sprinted to the doors that were sliding open and hopped in as Aaron almost took a step back. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back in the elevator.

“Let go of me Amber.” His voice was low and filled to the brim with merciless anger. He jerked his arm toward his body causing me to lose my grip. Just as I was about to grab his ear and pull him further into the elevator his body slammed against the wall of the elevator. He gasped for air as if the wind had been knocked out of him.

Jade stepped in the elevator and pushed the close doors button and turned on Aaron, annoyance in her eyes. The elevator jerked upward as we ascended back to our floor. We all stood in an uncomfortable silence under an unspoken promise not to speak until we reach the hotel room. Jade’s anger boiled through my body along with something else… betrayal? As the elevator came to a stop Jade grabbed Aaron’s bicep and dragged back into our hotel room. I walked ahead of her, opening the door and sitting on the couch as she threw him through the door and slammed it shut.

“What the hell Aaron?! You literally just asked me an hour ago if you wanted to join the team and then you try to run away?” Yep, definitely betrayal. “I get you want go home, alright? It’s understandable, I want to go back to my family more than anything too, but you didn’t have to be asshole and say you wanted to be here when really you were planning to run away as soon as you had the chance! Why did you even ask if you could help us?”

“I don’t know! Just yesterday I was talking about not wanting to be a part of your life if running from the police was all you were going to for the rest of your life. I acted on impulse and obviously that was a huge mistake because at least I wouldn’t be getting two lectures right now. I’m the only one alive that my mother has to protect her, and yes, I did live on my own but at least I could still see her or even call her. But the second you appeared in my head my life has been shit. I don’t want to be here! Sure, I could help you but that doesn’t mean I want too.”

“Then why did you say you did?!” Jade exclaimed. I hate it when this happens. Being stuck watching two friends biting each other’s heads off while you are forced to sit and watch. 

“Once again I wasn’t thinking and acted on impulse. I have been  _ such _ an idiot recently. If I had just dropped on the ground when you stepped into that bank, I wouldn’t be in this plight, but I didn’t and that’s my problem. If I would’ve just told my old boss what was going on in my head  _ maybe  _ I would still have a job, but once again I didn’t and that’s my problem. I would love to blame you for  _ all _ the crap I’ve been through lately, but I know I can’t do that because you didn’t even know I was getting your memories. I shouldn’t have said I wanted in on your theft, but I did and now I’m in a whole different situation because of it. I get your anger in fact I even feel your anger, I know you feel betrayed and I would too. So, if you could please just leave me alone to sort out my feelings from yours that would be great.” He fumed and stormed past Jade to the kitchen. This is like soap opera in real life! One second you think oh yay they’re going to fall in love! And the next thing you know they’re screaming in each other’s faces. You never know what’s going to happen next!

“Should I go talk to him?” Jade whispered shuffling on her feet like a anxious penguin.

“He said he needed time to think so I wouldn’t. If anyone should talk to him right now it should be me cause you two are having couple problems.” I answered.

“Amber stop. I hate him and he hates me and that’s how it is. We’re not a couple.” She huffed.

“Right that’s why you were thinking about how he was so adorable earlier and felt betrayed when he tried to leave.” I teased. “It’s about time for you to finally cheat on me!” I laugh grabbing her left hand which held the ring I gave her when we were fourteen and shook it in her face.

“I don’t feel like my wife should be telling me to get with someone else.” She pulled her hand away and laughed. “Ah the good ole days.”

“Yeah.”

_ They laughed at the table across from us at something we tried to ignore. We slowly turned to each other. _

_ “Let’s engage in our own conversation!” Jade laughed. _

_ “Let’s get engaged.” Amber answered. _

_ “Awwwwww you guys are getting engaged?!” Lara exclaimed across from us. The whole table burst into laughter as we both giggled at the same time “Absolutely!” _

_ We smiled at each other and talked about how the rest of our friends were our children, but Jade was obviously the favorite parent.  _

_ We were happy. _

We were yanked from the memory faster than we wished. If only you could stay in a memory forever and forget the future. Jade turned and smiled at me. We had taken that joke farther than any of our other friends expected. We still wear our rings to this day and we even had a marriage ceremony but of course it was only as good as a couple of fourteen-year old’s could make it. We had had Jade’s sister perform the ceremony and it was beautiful, we couldn’t stop laughing the entire time but still! If only it could’ve stayed like that. Jade was never the same after what happened. If only we could go back in time.

 

***Aaron Wright***

 

They had been happy once upon a time. Jade been so happy. Amber looked so much younger and they had laughed without care. What had happened to change them? The memory had held joy of getting fake engaged but now it seemed bitter sweet. Like something so jurassic had happened that it destroyed the people they used to be. I could tell Amber was almost the same; joyful and happy, but now she was a rule breaker and was reckless while she used to be terrified just to bend a small rule. Here she was breaking the law, doing anything she could to see her best friend smile again.

But then there was Jade. She had once been so happy and carefree, not caring what anyone thought of her except the people she loved. Now she did everything she could to hide her personality and she ran from her past doing everything she could to bury it with her old self and forget about it. She was scared and hurt, but why I don’t know. It angers me that I  _ want  _ to know. I didn’t want to care about what happened to her and why she changed but I was drawn to her and her past though all I wanted was to run away from this cheap hotel room and her infuriating presence. But I knew that wasn’t going to happen now. I could feel Amber and Jade’s eyes burning into my back from where I sat in the kitchen. My skin crawled with unease as I heard footsteps nearing me. I turned to see Jade walking toward me.

Our bond was becoming stronger, at least from my end considering she couldn’t feel my emotions. I was slowly getting her emotions in random spurts, and the memories came more frequently. My knees pressed to my chest with my arms draped over them trying to make myself feel smaller. Hesitancy burst through my body, but it felt like an intrusion alerting me that what I felt wasn’t mine but Jade’s. I could feel she wanted to speak with me, but she thought better of it and turned back around. Good thinking. I’d probably blow up at her if she came near me right now. The closer she gets the more intense her feelings get, and I hate whenever I make her feel sad or some crap. I hate her… or at least that’s what I keep telling myself. I  _ want  _ to hate her, but I can’t. Why is this so  _ frustrating _ ? Why are feelings a thing? They’re way too complicated for me too even comprehend! I wish I was a computer. I wouldn’t have to worry about these stupid emotions, and I wouldn’t have to worry about all this soulmate bull. I wonder if they have a computer? Then I would finally be able to do  _ something. _

I get the strange feeling I need to apologize for trying to run out on them. But why should I? They’re the ones keeping me from where I need to be. Yeah, it may have been a jerk move saying I would join them and then tried to leave but still! They’re holding me hostage and I wasn’t thinking. Jade wanted me to join her. I felt her hope when I let those stupid words fall out of my mouth and I felt her betrayal when she caught me leaving, and I feel her gaze stabbing into my back from where she sits in the living room.

***Amber Phoenix***

I watched him from the living room. He was sat on the kitchen floor thumping his head against the cabinets and mumbling random things from computers, to me and Jade, to food eventually rounding his way back to computers eventually. He was one weird kid. But then again growing up thinking that they didn’t have a soulmate, then getting their memories out of nowhere  _ and  _ then you actually meet them by them threatening to kill your mother can do something to a guy.

He worries me. It’s obvious that he’s not going to cooperate very well, with how he tried running away less than two hours ago and the determination in his eyes as he ran only helped enforced my worries. I watched as he rubbed his fingers across his knuckles over and over again.

Jade plopped down on the couch next to me her stress evident. Her jaw was clenched and eyes dark with annoyance. She leaned her head on my shoulder, staring at the man sitting on the floor. Aaron shook his head as if he was finally giving into something and stood. He turned and stared at us with the intensity of a thousand suns. He slowly whipped his palms on his white shirt; his jean jacket discarded on the floor where he had sat and made his way towards us. 

“Before either of you say something,” he starts folding his hands behind his back and was wrong. Seconds later the gunshots fired.” She tucked her head down studying her hands. “Please detective, please find my son. I can’t lose him too.”

“I will do all that I can do get your son back, Mrs. Wright. Now what happened after that?” She looked like she was on the edge of hysterics as I asked her to continue. 

“Aaron froze when the girl told us to get on the ground… he looked like he had seen a ghost. When he didn’t get on the ground after she told him again, she told me to stand up, so I did. That’s when she put the gun to my head. I was so scared I didn’t know what was going on and why he wouldn’t get on the ground. When he started to talk, she cocked the gun… a-a-and he still wouldn’t get on the ground! He just kept inching forward… reaching out his hands… his hand brushed hers and they both flew backward, the girl letting go and looked amazed but angry in a way. And then she said the impossible…” Julia’s hands trembled as she spoke terror in her eyes. Intrigue overcame my senses as she said the last sentence. I folded my hands on the desk in front of me leaning on my forearms. 

“What did she say?” I quirked a brow at her with the question.

“She said: ‘Are you kidding me? I have to find my soulmate now?’ Which I thought was impossible because Aaron doesn’t  _ have  _ a soulmate, but then he says that she was the one ruining his life which means he has to at  _ least  _ know he had a soulmate in the first place! And it probably means he was getting her screwed up memories of her stealing stuff. Which makes sense on why he would be nervous to enter a bank after seeing that but then she shows up and when he tries to stop her from leaving, she knocks him out,  _ picks him up _ and trust me that boy weighs a whole lot more than he looks, but she promises she’ll bring him back safe and sound! Like what the heck is up with this lady?! She steals crap and makes my poor son think he doesn’t even have a soulmate for the past five years of his life and then decides she’s going to steal him too!” She started screaming in my face when what she said fully hit me.  _ Aaron thought he didn’t have a soulmate? _

“Ma’am  _ please  _ slow down. But… did you say that Aaron didn’t have a soulmate?”

“Yes! That’s partially why I’m so confused! Wait… why does that matter to your investigation?” She gave me a questioningly look with some added venom that made me want to cower in my seat. Even after five years in the force I still can’t deflect an angry woman’s glare. 

“N-nothing ma’am it’s just… nevermind it doesn’t matter.” I looked down at my hands and frowned. I can’t get personal with this. It's just another case.  _ A case that happens to have a victim that thought they didn't have a soulmate.  _

“No… tell me. What does this have to do with the investigation?” She leaned forward leaning up against my desk mirroring my stance. It made uncomfortable that I was no longer in charge of this investigation; maybe I never was. 

“It has nothing to do with the investigation I was just curious.” I lied slowly. She stared into my eyes glaring.  _ She knows your lying. Just tell her the truth it’s not like it’s a big deal… you just don’t have a soulmate either. _

 


End file.
